The Show Girl
by RozaCourt
Summary: Ash, Iris, and Cilan return to the Unova region to an unexpected surprise. When a star befriends the trio, they go through many different difficulties. Including a kidnapping, separation, a jealous friend, and pageants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, people of the Pokémon world! My name is Rozaleena Cortez, and I will be the… equivalent of a coordinator for this here story. This is my very first Pokémon fanfic, so if you have suggestions, please do not hesitate to tell me.**

**Fang: RozaCourt does not own Pokémon. Only her characters and… one Pokémon.**

**Me: thank you, Fang! He's here with me all the way from the Maximum Ride fandom.**

**Fang: only for your cookies.**

**Me: whatever. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter one: Ash

"Whoa, I've never seen so many people collected around one specific spot that isn't a stadium at one time," I muttered as Iris, Cilan, and I walked to the square. We had just arrived back in Unova.

"Is today a festival day that we may have forgotten?" Iris asked Cilan.

"I don't believe so. Let me…."

"Oh my goodness! Iris, is that you?! Excuse me!" We looked from Cilan to the crowd. A girl with really long platinum blond hair pushed her way through and looked at us. "It _is_ you!"

The girl smiled as someone took a picture of her before running in our direction. Iris's look of confusion turned into one of recognition. "Lily!" The two girls hugged tightly. Even Axew seemed happy.

"I knew it! I came back from my journey, but your mom said you went to another region! I was bummed out because I got here just as you were leaving! But I stuck around knowing you would come back eventually! And now here you are, and-OMG- I missed you so much!" the girl said in one breath. The two hugged.

"I missed you too, Lily! You've missed so much! I can't wait to fill you in!" Iris said.

"Axew, ew!" exclaimed Axew. The blond picked him up.

"Of course I missed you, Axew. How could I not?" '_Huh? How did she understand him_?' I thought as the girl and the Pokémon seemed to strike up a conversation.

"Um, hi there," I said. The two girls looked over at Cilan, Pikachu, and me.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys. I just got a bit excited," Iris replied, rubbing the back of her head. "Lily these are my friends Ash and Cilan. Guys, this is my other childhood friend Lillian."

"A friend of Iris is a friend of mine," Lillian replied, setting Axew down to shake our hands.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet you, Lillian," Cilan replied.

"Please, call me Lily. Everyone else does." Her eyes fell on me. "Oh my goodness, you have a Pikachu for a partner too?! He is _so _adorable!"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side in question.

"Yep, you heard me right. I said 'have a Pikachu for a partner too.'"

"You can understand Pokémon?" I asked.

"Of course. My whole family can. It's what makes us great Pokémon trainers, masters, coordinators, and connoisseurs. Come on out and make new friends, Pikachuett." A Pikachu climbed onto Lily's head.

"Pika, pika!"

"Pikachu!"

"I don't do much battling, so your Pikachu is probably a lot stronger than mine. But if I ever _am_ in a dire situation, she comes through for me."

"What do you mean, you don't battle much? Aren't you a Pokémon trainer?" Cilan asked.

"Lily is more of a show girl than anything. She goes around the world searching for the rarest Pokémon in each region. In the midst of her searches, she competes in pageants," Iris answered for her.

"Exactly. I even have my own show: Rare Finding with a Rare Lily. Pikachuett is my co-host."

"Wow, that must be a lot of fun," I replied.

"It is. And sometimes, the Pokémon join me in my travels and we become great friends."

"Hey, Lily. Last time we spoke, you said you wanted to find the rarest of the rare Pokémon. Did you?" The other girl smiled and pulled out a Pokéball.

"See for yourself. Uniswan, it's time for your close up!" We all gasped lightly when the Pokémon came out. It was a pure white unicorn with a shiny white horn, pink sparkly mane, and swan like wings. I pulled out my Pokédex and searched up Uniswan.

"Uniswan is a flying and fire type Pokémon. Her horn comes in great handy when she's in danger," the voice on the Pokédex said.

"Wow, I've never even heard of a Uniswan," Cilan told her, touching the Pokémon's mane.

"Well, there's only one. And she only appears to the Chosen Ones," Iris informed us. "And becomes the partner of the True Chosen One. The one with a very pure heart. Which explains Lily through and through."

"Pika, pikachu," Pikachuett said to Lily.

"Oh, you're right! I totally forgot! Sorry, guys, I have to go. Mom sent me to get some berries and I still have to get them. Can't have a berry cake without berries." She mounted Uniswan. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you all come to my place for dinner?"

"Sure! Same time and place?" asked Iris.

"You know it. And bring all of your Pokémon too. We'll have something extra special for them. See you later. Let's go, Uniswan."

We all waved as the show girl flew away.

**So, why do you guys think? Do you love it? Do you hate it? Should I change something about it? Should I have a beta-reader to help me out? Review and let me know please! You're reviews will be so appreciated that I will read, reread, and analyze each and every single one as if I am reading a good piece of literature for my AP class.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Guest, I really appreciate your comment. I didn't realize I was almost making Lily kind of Mary Sue like. I usually try to avoid that as much as possible. There is a reason why she is that way, which will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Fang: RozaCourt does not own Pokémon.**

Chapter Two: Iris

"When we were little, Lily and I used to take turns inviting each other to dinner. Then the other will host a sleepover at her house," I was telling Ash and Cilan as we walked to Lily's house. "Lily said she will host both, which is why I told you to bring some clothes and stuff."

"Wait, how did you know she was a show girl if you haven't seen her in years?" Ash asked.

"I watch her show and video chat with her sometimes. Here we are!"

I heard the other guys gasp in awe, which is understandable. Her house and yard are _amazing_. She had many Pokémon of each type roaming her huge yard that was set around an inn like house. Including Uniswan, who was approaching us.

"Hey there, Uniswan. Are you here to escort us to the house?" I asked, petting her mane.

"Swan." I gestured for the others to follow, and we walked down the long path in the center of the yard to the house. Lily was waiting for us on the porch wearing her hostess uniform.

"I am so glad you can join us tonight. Please allow me to take your coats and bags for you," she replied. We handed her our bags and jackets. "Uniswan, please bring in the other Pokémon for dinner."

"Swan." The Pokémon walked away.

"Iris, do you mind leading your friends to the bathroom to wash their hands then to the dining room?"

"I will be happy to. Right this way, guys." They followed me down the hall to the bathroom. "Isn't this so cool?" I asked as we washed our hands.

"Definitely," Ash commented.

"Lily's hostess manners are quite impeccable," Cilan pointed out thoughtfully.

"When we were younger, she loved to watch her mom entertain guests. After a while, she picked up on the key factors and became a mini-Mrs.-Smith and was hosting many dinner parties herself."

"That's magnificent. The combination of her many abilities makes an outstanding recipe for the perfect hostess." Ash nodded in agreement as we walked into the dining room.

"Iris, it's so nice to see you again." A woman who looked almost like Lily's twin walked in carrying a tray of table wear.

"You too, Mrs. Smith. Here, let me get that for you." I took the tray from Lily's Mom. Ash, Cilan and I set up the table.

"Thank you so much," she replied as we finished. "So who are your new friends?"

"This is Ash and Cilan. Ash wants to be a Pokémon master and Cilan is a Pokémon connoisseur." I gave her a hug as the door opened behind us.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu turned around on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" he greeted. We all turned around and saw Pikachuett waving from her trainer's shoulder. Uniswan was ushering many Pokémon into the big dining room.

"You can bring out your Pokémon now. Pikachuett will make sure they are comfortable during the meal," Lily replied. We brought out our Pokémon and watched them all follow Pikachuett.

"Is your dad joining us, Lily?" I asked as we all sat at the table. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Daddy is on a trip right now. So, who's hungry?" She clapped twice and many men in black walked into the room from the kitchen pushing carts. Soon, everyone, including the Pokémon, had been served.

"Enjoy!" And enjoyed we did!

"Mrs. Smith, of all things, I think it's you and Lily's cooking I missed the most!" I sighed as we all finished eating.

"Thank you, Iris. Why don't you four go on and take your Pokémon up to the playroom? The berry cake isn't quite finished yet."

"I can stay and help you clean up," replied Cilan as we all stood up.

"That is very kind of you. Thank you, Cilan."

Ash, Lily, and I followed the Pokémon upstairs to the PokéPlayroom. Axew and the other Pokémon all ran straight in and started playing. Pikachu stayed at Ash's side.

"Pika?" Pikachuett noticed Pikachu wasn't following and walked back to stand in front of him. "Pikachu?"

"Pika." He shook his head.

"What are they saying?" Ash asked Lily.

"She was wondering if he would like to play. He said no. Now he's telling her about the time he was almost trapped in a playroom on a so called cruise ship by Team Rocket. He says he'd rather stay by your side to prevent that from happening again."

"Pika, pika? Pikachu!" She held out her hand, which he grabbed.

"Pikachu!" They ran off.

"Aw! She asked him if he could play with her and told him she would protect him. He said yes, thank you."

"Awwww!" Ash and I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so. Another update. Mostly because I'm bored out of my mind. **

**About Lily. I actually do have a flaw for her, but it doesn't really show until the sequel I have written for this (yes, I have already completely written this fic ****_and _****the sequel) simply because the story wouldn't really flow with it yet. So, I am asking something from all of you readers.**

**IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION FOR A FLAW LILY CAN HAVE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**Until then, she will kind of not exactly have an obvious one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter three: Lily

"We are sleeping in the sleepover room this time around since Ash and Cilan are joining us tonight. My room isn't exactly big enough for the four of us," I replied as I led the way up to the third floor. "I have already placed your things in there along with the bed I feel you would be most comfortable on based on what Iris has told me about you and what I observed before."

"You have a room specifically for sleepovers?" Ash asked.

"It's a little bigger than the dining room," I answered.

"The PokéRoom is where we all can sleep with our Pokémon close by. The Pokémon always love it, and there are beds for each of us," Iris finished explaining for me.

"Incredible. It's like you run a whole hotel in here," Cilan replied.

"Actually, Mom is trying to get her license so that she can start an inn here. Other people are helping whenever they can."

We walked into the PokéRoom and I giggled lightly. Both Pikachus were arguing with a Chimchar.

"What's going on in here?" Iris asked.

"Pika!" Both ran over to me. I knelt down to listen to them explain.

"Really? That's all?" They nodded and crossed their arms. I straightened while chuckling lightly. "They want the PokéBed between me and Ash's beds. But Chimchar does as well."

"Chimchar!"

"Pikachu!" I giggled and knelt down again.

"Oh, come on now, you three. It's not that serious. Chimchar, the Pikachus are used to sleeping by me and Ash every night. Why don't you sleep in the PokéBed on the _other _side of me?"

"Char." He turned his back to me in refusal.

"I'll give you an extra ChimTreat." He shrugged and went to sit on the indicated PokéBed. "Thank you, Chimchar." I reached into my bag and gave him a ChimTreat.

"You have a different treat for each kind of Pokémon?" Cilan asked me. I petted Chimchar's head and stood again.

"Yep. Each Pokémon is unique, so I have thousands of treat recipes to match them. Earlier, I made a bunch while cooking with Mom because I was running out in my bag of treats."

"Did you come up with them on your journey?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. I found what each Pokémon liked as I met them and sent the recipe to Mom." I pulled out a PokéBall. "Uniswan, I need your help!" The unicorn and swan mix appeared from her ball. "Can you please get everyone situated for bed?"

"Swan."

"Thank you." I patted her neck with affection before she started ushering around the other Pokémon. "Ever since I found her, Uniswan has been a big help in keeping lots of Pokémon in order."

"It's amazing that you have so many Pokémon, Lily," Iris said, going through her bag.

"Only the few rare ones are mine, actually. The others belong to kid trainers that are spending time with their families and want a break from Pokémon."

"It's incredible that you watch over other Pokémon for other trainers," Ash replied.

"Thank you, Ash." I smiled at the raven. "Alright, boys in the bathroom to the left. Iris and I to the right." Iris and I walked to our bathroom.

~Line Break~

In the middle of the night, I heard a sound outside. I got out of bed and went to investigate.

"Swan! Uniswan!"

"Uniswan, who's out here?!" I ran to the Pokémon and patted her neck as she explained what her heard to me. "Are you sure? Maybe you're just tired."

"Swan." I mounted her quickly; she flew into the air just as a blast where we had been standing.

"Or maybe you're not tired at all."

"Well, well, well, it seems we have found a twerpette with a super rare Uniswan!"

"One who understands her Pokémon very clearly! I'm sure the boss would like for her to join us!"

"Who are you?! And what do you want?! Huh?!" A huge machine came into view. At its controls were a woman with pink hair, a man with blue hair, and a Meowth.

_Prepare for trouble at the mention of our name_

_For pure genius, nothing else is the same_

_To protect the world from devastation_

_To unite the people within our nation_

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_It's Jessie_

_And James_

_Team Rocket scores at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare for a rare catching fight_

_Meowth, that's right!_

"Team Rocket?! I've hear of you! You better leave my home alone and get out of here!"

"That's a lot of big talk for a non battling show girl! Let's take her _and _her Uniswan!"

My eyes widened when metal doors opened and two claws grabbed me and Uniswan, separating us.

"No! Let us go! You can't do this! Iris!" I cried out.

"Uniswan!" Despite our struggles and yells, we were pulled into the machine and taking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update! I think it's sort of, kind of, sort of easy to guess what's going to happen now. But, who cares! It needs to happen for the sake of being consistent.**

**Fang: Roza does not own Pokémon no matter how much she would like to.**

**Me: Thanks, Fang.**

Chapter four: Ash

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!" I opened my eyes and saw both Pikachus sitting on my chest. And neither seemed very happy.

"Pikachu, what's the matter?" I yawned, sitting up and stretching once the two Pokémon had settled in my lap. They pointed to Lily's empty bed. "She's probably downstairs cooking breakfast for us." The room door slammed open.

"She is _not_ downstairs at all!" Iris declared. Cilan sat up as well at this.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Pikachus and Axew woke me up first. When I realized Lily was gone, I searched the entire house and the yard. But she isn't here! Even Uniswan is gone. It's not like her to leave and not take Pikachuett with her."

"Ew, ew! Axew, ew!" We looked at Axew and saw him pointing up at a camera.

"That's right! Certain rooms and parts of the yard have cameras in them for security purposes. One is bound to show where she went!" Cilan, both Pikachus, Axew, and I followed Iris downstairs. We stopped in front of Mrs. Smith.

"Iris, is everything alright? You seem worried," she replied.

"Mrs. Smith, can we see the camera footage from last night? It's about Lily."

"Of course. You can view them downstairs in the basement." We thanked her and made our way downstairs to the computer room. Iris sat before the many screens and started typing.

"Watch for when she gets out of bed. We can find her easier from there," she said. I looked at the screen for the PokéRoom as she rewound the tapes. I then saw Lily walking backwards.

"Iris, there she is," I said, tapping the screen. She pushed play, and we watched Lily walk outside to Uniswan.

"She must've heard Uniswan outside and went out to check on her," Cilan guessed.

We watched her quickly mount Uniswan and dodge a blast. She seemed to talk to someone for a few minutes. Then a pair of claws grabbed her and her Pokémon and pulled them away.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Iris and Cilan. They nodded.

"Team Rocket," we said together.

"That camera points to the backyard. Their machine must have left a trail in the woods," Iris pointed out. We nodded and ran outside; Iris and I each pulled out a PokéBall. "Help us out, Dragonite!"

"You too, Charizard!" The two Pokémon came out. "Can you guys help us find where Team Rocket took Lily?" Both nodded and flew away.

~Lily POV~

"Come on, Uniswan! Hit the same spot again with Iron Horn!" Her horn turned black, and she slammed into the metal door. Nothing.

"Swan." She shook her head as her horn went back to normal.

"Oh, Uniswan. Take a break." I helped her lower to the floor. "You did really well."

"Uniswan, swan." I reached into my bag and pulled out a pink and white treat.

"Here you go. A Unisweet." She lipped it up out of my hand; I rubbed her neck as she ate it.

"Why don't you just give up, Twerpett?" Jessie asked from the screen on the wall beside the door.

"Because then Uniswan will be in danger. Her power wasn't meant to be misused by the likes of _you_ or your boss."

" Uniswan." I smiled as she rose back to her feet with confidence.

"Alright. Uniswan, use Fire Blast on Jessie's face!"

"What?!" the woman cried, obviously forgetting she isn't actually in the room with me right now. Fire shot out of my Pokémon's horn and destroyed the screen. The after shock destroyed the four cameras in the room that are always watching me. I mounted Uniswan quickly.

"Not again. Why do you keep destroying our equipment?" Meowth complained as he stupidly walked into the cell.

"Uniswan, use Quick Attack!" She charged Meowth, knocking him out with her horn. "Good girl. Now let's get out of here." She ran quickly down the hall.

"Catch that runaway Uniswan and her pesky trainer!" I heard James yell behind me. Uniswan quickly ran down halls and turned corners to find an exit, but she skidded to a stop in the end. A dead end. We're trapped.

"It's the end of the line for you." I turned Uniswan around and saw Meowth holding a hand cannon, his paw close to the trigger.

"Come quietly, and maybe we'll let you stay with her for one more day," Jessie lied.

"Pika_chu_!" I heard two very welcome voices say. Two thunderbolts destroyed the big window above and behind me. "Pika, Pikachu!"

"Oh no! There's two of them?!" James exclaimed. Uniswan flew up, and I grabbed the two Pikachus as she flew out of the window. "Hey, get back here! We weren't finished with you!"

"I believe Pikachu and Pikachuett would beg to differ!"

**This one is slightly shorter because I needed the chapter to end right there. So, I'm very sorry. A new era in this story begins the next chapter, which is why this chapter had to end right now. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updating now! I'm trying to remain consistent, but I have this sinking feeling that I'm not. But I do hope you all are enjoying this story at least half as much as I had creating it. **

**Fang: Roza does not own Pokémon.**

"Lily!" My friend waved to me as she hovered above Ash, Cilan, and I on Uniswan holding both Pikachus.

"I knew I could count on you guys. Thank you, Pikachu and Pikachuett."

"Pikachu!" She hugged them both.

"Oh, no you don't!" we heard as the wall Lily had previously been trapped behind exploded. The force of it knocked Uniswan to the ground. "We are _not _letting you get away with a Uniswan _and _the twerp's Pikachu!"

"Team Rocket, leave our friend along!" Ash said as Lily coaxed her Pokémon back to her feet. We stood guard for them.

"I don't think so. Frillish, your cue!" Jessie brought out her Frillish.

"Amongus, let's go!"

"Hey, Lily. Let's show them what two Pikachus and a Uniswan can do," Ash replied. The grinned at him and nodded.

"Whatever. Frillish, use Bubble Beam!"

"Amongus, use Hidden Power!"

"Dodge it!" The three Pokémon jumped out of the attacks' path.

"Uniswan, use Fire Blast! Pikachuett, use Thunderbolt!"

"You too, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash added.

"Pika_chu_!"

"Uni_swan_!" The three blasts all hit the team, making them blast off.

"You did really well, Uniswan. Take a well deserved rest," Lily said as she returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball. She put the ball away and knelt down in front of the Pikachus. "Thanks you two. I'm glad to have you guys on my side."

"Pikachu!" She rubbed their heads with affection clear on her face.

"Hey, what about us? We're the ones who found you," Ash said jokingly.

Lily giggled and stood up. She hugged me then Cilan. "Thank you two for finding me." She then walked to Ash and gave him a longer hug. One that lasted a little longer than necessary. "Thank you for also finding me and helping me get rid of Team Rocket."

"It was nothing. We're always willing to lend a helping hand," Cilan said.

"Let's try a hand at that sleepover again. And this time, you'll all wake up to the sweet scent of my special breakfast that I would cook just for you guys."

"Sounds like a plan," I said. The boys nodded in agreement.

~Line Break~

"Wow, Lily. This really is amazing," Cilan said as we dug into breakfast the next morning.

"Mm-hm," Ash agreed.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time," I added.

"I'm glad you all like it. I've spent years trying to create the absolute _perfect_ recipes," she replied, blushing lightly with pleasure.

"Well you succeeded. This is the best," Ash complimented. She gave him a radiant smile while blushing slightly further.

"So what's your plan from here, Lily?" I asked as we all finished eating.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you about that. I just got an invitation last night from a region's top Pokémon Coordinator. The region Uniswan came from, Camos, is having a series of special pageants in honor of Uniswan herself."

"That's amazing! Are you going?"

"Yeah, I'm actually leaving this afternoon to catch the Grand Opening Pageant. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The invitation came with two free plane tickets to Camos. I want you to come with me."

"You want me to go to Camos with you?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah! It'll be just like how we imagined it when we were little! The pageants. The battles. The tours. And I just found out right before I found Uniswan there are amazing new dragon types that haven't even been found in that region. Would you come, Iris? Please?"

"I would love to, but…." I looked out the window, unsure.

"Say no more, I understand. I'll just video chat with you and send post cards just like I always have." I looked back at the show girl. Her head was bowed, and her thick hair covered her face.

Both Pikachus climbed onto the table and stood in front of her. "Pika? Pika, pi? Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I would like that very much, Pikachu. But you'll have to ask Ash."

"Ask me what?"

"He says you two would come with me if I would like you to."

"Why not? It sounds like fun. Camos will be a new region for me, so I can meet new Pokémon." Her eyes brightened.

"Really? You'll come?!" He nodded and she gave him a wide smile. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him tight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Ash

"Whoa! This is Camos?!" Lily giggled at my outburst.

"It is. Isn't it beautiful here?" She spun around on one foot, her long hair blowing around along with her body. "My yard was fashioned after this place."

"I can tell."

There were many types of Pokémon running around, flying, and swimming everywhere I looked. Camos seems to be the most Pokémon diverse region I've ever seen!

"There is no one type of Pokémon originating here, other than what people haven't discovered yet. I myself have found many dragons that aren't even in the Village of Dragons. There may be some rare Pokémon here as well, like Uniswan. That's why the best pageants are hosted here. The diversity of the region helps with the diversity of the show. Oh, Ash! You have _no_ idea how happy I am that you came with me! This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you again. Where's your unattractive friend and her even _less_ attractive Emolga?"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw three overdressed female trainers standing there with their Pokémon. "Oh no. Not you three," I sighed.

"You know them?" Lily asked, also facing the girls.

"That's Moira, Mona, and Cher. They claim to have the three most beautiful Pokémon in Unova." '_Not that it's important_.'

"Well, I'm sorry to let you three know, but you do not hold that title any longer. I do," she said haughtingly. Pikachuett nodded on top of her head.

"And who are _you_?" Mona asked.

"I am Lillian, the first show girl to _start off_ with her very own show that is still popular anywhere after two years. I take it the three of you are competing in the pageant today." The three nodded. "I do find your Pokémon to be very adorable. But it won't be enough. Ash."

"For this pageant, you need at least two team members! Good luck finding someone in ten minutes!" Cher called after us as we walked away. I watched Lily clench her hands into fists.

"My pageant partner is all the way in Sinnoh. There is no way I'll get another in such short notice."

"Pikachu." Pikachuett laid her head onto her trainer's sadly.

"You only need one partner?" I asked cautiously, almost reluctant of where my mind was going at the despair in the blond's face.

"I do." She sighed and crossed her arms, still looking down. "This would've looked great on my show's website too. I could've shown off Uniswan in her home region."

"What exactly do you do in a pageant?"

"It's almost like a contest, only without the battles. You mostly dress up really well and show off your…." She gasped and spun around to look at me. "Are you saying you'll be my partner?!" I shrugged and nodded. She squealed and hugged me tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Come on, we have to get ready!"

~Line Break~

I sighed and straightened my coat. I guess I kind of misunderstood Lily when she said we dress up really well. She has me in a white coat and tie for the first round of the pageant.

"Pika." I looked down and almost laughed. Pikachu was in a similar suit as me. I knelt down closer to his level.

"I guess we both got caught up in impressing Lily, huh buddy?"

"Pikachu." He nodded.

"Next we have your favorite show girl, Lily, and the future Pokémon champion, Ash!" I took a deep breath and walked with my partner out to the edge of the runway after the top coordinator's announcement. Lily and Pikachuett stood on the other end, both wearing pink riding suits.

"Uniswan, it's time for your close-up!" she sang. The crowd cheered as her Pokémon appeared in front of me in a burst of fluffy pink clouds.

I set Pikachu on Uniswan's back and walked to the center of the runway where Lily and Pikachuett were now waiting. She set Pikachuett down beside Pikachu; we walked down the catwalk on either side of Uniswan. The crowd stood and went crazy as Pikachuett sent a light thunder bolt around us, creating a sort of frame; Lily blew out kisses to the audience while I waved.

"Now this is a wonderful match up! Two Pikachus, a Uniswan, and two well known trainers!"

"Swan!"

"Pikachu!" We stopped at the end of the catwalk and posed for pictures.

"Hold hands, hold hands!" people in the crowd chanted. The Pikachus grabbed hands; I felt a hand slide into my own.

"You don't mind, do you?" Lily asked quietly, leaning into my side with her head on my shoulder. I shook my head, and her free hand reached up to pluck off my hat (not my usual. It's a fancier one).

"Wonderful!" photographers and reporters cried as she put the hat on her own head. I glanced over and saw the Pikachus doing the same.

"Give it up for Lily, Ash, Uniswan, and their Pikachus!" We waved as we walked up the runway.

"So, how did I do?" She gave me back the hat.

"You were amazing! If you weren't so bent on being a Pokémon master, I'd dump my old pageant partner for you." My heart gave a leap at her words. "I'll see you 2nd round." She kissed my cheek, waved to me, and walked away with Pikachuett and Uniswan.

"Pika pi?"

"Yeah, I'm falling really hard."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fang: Roza does not own Pokémon. Only Lily and the made up rare Pokémon associated with her.**

Chapter Seven: Lily

"Well, we're getting closer," Ash was muttering as Pikachuett and I walked to him and Pikachu. I smiled at him. His outfit consisted of a slightly formal shirt and white jeans pants.

"Don't worry. The final round is show given by the Pokémon. Which means we can dress more casually if we want."

"Huh? But Pikachu has never done anything like that before."

"Don't worry about that either. Pikachuett and Uniswan will be doing most of the work." I straightened my light pink skirt and white as the coordinator called out our names. "Uniswan, it's time for your close-up!" She came out and we mounted her.

"This round is a speed based obstacle course. Good luck you two! Your time starts… now!"

~Line Break~

"That was amazing! I've never gone through the course _that_ fast before! You are extraordinary, Ash! I didn't know can you solve riddles!"

"Thanks I kind of caught on to it during my journeys," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Lily!"

"Huh?" I turned around and saw a boy running towards us. I was confused until he was stopped by a group of adoring girls to give them autographs. "Jake!" I ran to the raven show boy and jumped into his outstretched arms. My feet were in the air as I hugged his neck; his arms were around my waist.

"Hey, Lily Pod." I laughed at his pet name for me.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you were in Sinnoh for the pageants and contests there!"

"I was. But I heard that Team Rocket abducted you in Unova, so I rushed there. But then your friend said you came here. So I took the next place here to make sure you're alright."

"Aw, thank you." He set me down so that both of us could sign a few autographs and take pictures. "But it wasn't necessary. I'm fine."

"I had to check on my favorite show girl." I giggled as he tapped my nose. "Haven't seen you since our last show together."

"Jamming Pokémon with Jacob Pokey. With a special appearance from the Rare Lily." I grinned.

"Hey, that is an amazing outfit! What you do, compete in the 2nd round of a pageant?" I nodded, and his face fell. "But today's is a team pageant, and I just got here. How are you competing?"

"I found another partner. Jake, I really wanted to show off Uniswan during this one because she's from here and this is Grand Opening Pageant. I'm sorry I betrayed you." I touched his cheek. "Forgive me?"

"Already forgiven." He turned his head to kiss my palm. I giggled lightly.

"Lily?" I turned around and saw Ash standing there with Pikachu and Pikachuett. My partner climbed onto my head.

"Speaking of newfound Camos, this is Ash, the future Pokémon champion. I met him in Unova and, get this, he has a Pikachu for a partner and best friend too! Ash, this is the show boy trainer legend Jacob Pokey."

"It's nice to meet you," Ash as they shook hands.

"You too." Jake pulled me into his side with an arm around my waist. "I'm glad you could fill in for me. I know how my Lily gets about her pageants."

"Oh, stop it Jakey." I pushed him playfully, giggling again. "Come on, Ash. We have to go get ready for the final. See you around, Jake!" I pulled Ash towards backstage.

~Line Break~

"Will both finalist groups please join me on stage at this time?!" Pikachuett climbed onto my head as I led Ash, Pikachu, and Uniswan out to the coordinator. "I just want to say both teams were amazing! It was a tough decision, but there can only be one winner!"

I glanced over and saw Moira smiling confidently behind her fan beside Mona. '_If I lose to them, I lose my credit. I hope that doesn't happen_,' I thought.

"And the winner of this year's Camos Grand Opening Pageant tiara: Ash and Lily!" I squealed lightly at this.

"We won! Ash, we won!" A young girl walked onstage holding a pillow with a sparkling pink tiara on it. As Pikachuett climbed down to my shoulder, Ash lifted the accessory and placed it on my head. I blushed at the look on his face. He was… proud and… admirable and… something else I can't identify.

After waving and blowing kisses, I led the others offstage to where Jacob stood waiting for us.

"You were great up there, as usual. It's no wonder you won the tiara with such style, grace, and ease." He moved his hand from behind his back. In it was….

"A pink lily? For me? Oh, thank you Jake!"

"A rare lily…" he slid the flower into my hair above my temple and caught my chin to make me look him in the eye (not that I wasn't already), "for the rarest Lily of all."

As I hugged my friend, I felt Ash's eyes boring into my back. And I felt a strange sense of… guilt.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	8. Chapter 8

**To black zero, no. Rated T here. I'm not good with that kind of stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter eight: Ash

"Oh, oh, oh! Do you remember that episode when you tried to teach a Dragonite to dance?! The director wanted to cut out when you kept getting hit, but you said no! You wanted to keep it all in there!"

"That's nothing! You tried to find a rare Frillish, but you kept getting attached by the other ones!"

"Hey, at least I found _and_ caught him! The only rock type Frillish! (**A**)"

"There's a _rock_ type Frillish?" I asked.

The two star friends stopped their conversation and looked at me. Over dinner that Jacob and Lily had made, the two have been reminiscing about their shows. I was kind of left out because I have never watched either before.

"Uh-huh, the only of its kind. You didn't see him playing in the pond at my house?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I kind of missed him because I was so awestruck from the rest of the house." '_And you_,' I thought.

"I'll introduce you to him whenever we get back to Unova."

"I look forward to it." Her easy smile returned.

"Hey, Ash. Are you interested in gym battles, leagues, and such?" I nodded to Jacob's question. "There's a gym on the other side of those woods. And I know the Camos league is coming up."

"Awesome! What do you say, Pikachu? Wanna go after the Camos league starting tomorrow?"

"Pikachu!"

"That's awesome, Ash! I just know you're going to win!" She placed her hand over mine, making my heart race just a little bit.

"And there's another pageant tomorrow, Lily."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened.

"But it's in the other direction." My heart sank at that last part. She's not going to come with me.

"Oh, well…." She looked at the two Pikachus and her Uniswan eating near the table with a thoughtful look on her face. "I think I'm going to sit that one out, Jakey."

"What?" both of us said (most likely with two separate emotions going along with it).

"I'm going to skip tomorrow's pageant." I started grinning. "I mean, Ash came through for me today. It's only fair if I return the favor by cheering him on tomorrow. Besides, I'm _dying_ to see him battle." I grinned more as Jacob contemplated.

"Alright, I'm coming too."

"What?" me and Lily said in surprise (well, maybe not _just_ surprise for me).

"I just found Lily again. Besides, what's the point of going to a tag team pageant without the greatest pageant partner in all of the regions?" I sighed as he tapped her nose and she giggled. '_So close_.'

"Alright, I guess it's settled then. We will all go through the woods tomorrow for Ash's gym battle."

"Mm-hm." We nodded as Lily stood up.

"I'm heading off to bed now. Pikachuett, Uniswan, let's go." She waved as she gathered their dishes and they walked away.

"We should hit the hay too, Pikachu." I started walking towards the hallway with my partner on my shoulder when Jacob's words stopped me.

"Back off of Lily." I turned around and looked at him. "It wasn't a joke or a mistake when I called her _my_ Lily earlier. I have been going for her ever since I met her two years ago. And I'm not losing her to some wannabe master after I finally got her to break up with that purple haired nuisance."

"Pikachu!" Little bolts sparked at Pikachu's cheeks as he looked at him in anger. I touched his head.

"Calm down, buddy. There's no reason to get mad." I turned my attention back to Jacob. "Lily isn't just some trophy you can win over with charm and your own show. She deserves more than that."

"Lillian is on her way to becoming _the_ most important person to ever deal with Pokémon. She could move mountains, open doors, make or break the people of the world. And she doesn't realize it yet."

"You want to use her."

"You make it sound so… evil. I just merely want her to realize her outstanding potential. And in return, I want to be just as powerful."

"She won't like you so much when she finds out." I surely don't (not that I liked him a whole bunch in the first place. He gives off the wrong vibe).

"She won't find out. I've known Lily for two years now. She thinks I would _never_ do such a horrible thing. But you? She doesn't _know_ you. If I say you said it, who do you think she would believe?"

I stood there, speechless. He had a point. Lily would never believe me over her long time friend. He stood with a satisfied smirk when I didn't say anything.

"Don't take it so harshly. It was never meant to be. You two come from totally different backgrounds. I'm doing you a favor."

I walked numbly to my room and lay on my bed. He's right. I don't stand a chance.

So why won't my heart understand that?

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Guest, I am sorry if the shortness of the chapters is an inconvenience. I am used to writing short chapters due to the fact that sometimes, cliffies occur at the end of each chapter. Or maybe a bit of foreshadowing. I'm not promising anything about this chapter, because it _has_ to flow as I have it currently. But starting in the next chapter, I promise to attempt to make them longer so that they will appear less like a preview and more like a chapter. Thank you for your comment.**

**To nico2883, I don't exactly understand your review. Do you mind restating it in a way where I can so that I could modify the story to fit your likings (like I do with everyone else). Thank you.**

**Fang: Roza does not own Pokémon.**

Chapter nine: Lily

I looked up at the boys as I brushed Uniswan's mane absentmindedly. Jake is filming something with a Fledgeling, most likely for his next episode. Ash is lying on his back in the grass with his hat over his face. We had come across a clearing a while ago and stopped for lunch.

I gave Uniswan one last brush before putting the brush away with a sigh. Since this morning, Ash has been really distant with me. I wish he wouldn't.

"Pikachu." I gave my partner a smile as she climbed into my lap and touched my cheek.

"I'm fine. I just miss energetic Ash. But I think I have a way to bring him back."

I reached into my bag on Uniswan's side and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box. I also grabbed my small picnic basket before standing up to walk over to the raven.

"Hey, you. Mind if I talk to you?" He remained silent, so I knelt down beside him. "I heard you like PokéPuffs. So I made you and Pikachu some." I opened the basket and showed his… hat the treats. "The red and blue ones are called Ash Catch 'ems because you catch them all." Nothing. "The yellows are Pikachu's PikaPuffs. Pikachuett loves the recipe, so I figured he would as well." Not even a twitch.

I set the wrapped back in between two puffs and closed the basket. "I'll just put these in your backpack. The basket is my own special creation. No matter how much you jostle it, the puffs will never mess up."

Still _nothing_! I lost my patience. "You know, you've been acting really weird all morning! Yesterday, you were like my best friend! Now, you won't even more your pinky finger when I'm offering gifts to you, even though I have _no_ idea why I'm trying to make things up to you when I didn't do anything to you! And to think I gave up a pageant for _this_!"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran away. I could hear Pikachuett and Jacob calling after and following me, but I have always been able to shake a tail. Courtesy of being a very famous show girl. I finally lost them and slowed to a stop at a cliff. I didn't look down: I'm afraid of heights.

I sniffled as I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands to smother my sobs. Boys are so _stupid_! This is why my friends are usually _girls_!

I suddenly felt the earth beneath me move. Before I could look up or move, the cliff crumbled underneath me!

"Oh no! No!" I grabbed at the cliff to find a handhold, but I only grabbed air and already falling rocks.

"Take that, Twerpett!" Jessie said.

Her face was the last thing I saw before I dumped into the fast running water current. And I. Can't. Swim.

~Ash POV~

"I told you to _back off_, not make her run away crying! Are you really that stupid?!" Jacob barked as we ran through the woods looking for Lily.

"If you hadn't told to, we wouldn't be in this mess! But no, you want to use her to become King Jacob! I don't see what girls see in you!"

"Pikachu!" both Pikachus agreed from Uniswan's back.

"Swan!"

"They see my fortune, my fame, and my incredibly good looks! Three things you obviously do _not_ have!"

"You are so superficial!" I stopped and blocked his path to make him look at me. "Lily is an amazing, beautiful girl. She does not need a guy like you to be her friend. Or anything more."

"And I suppose you think she needs _you_."

"Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't. But I'm going to tell her the truth. And I'll have Pikachu to back me up." My partner climbed onto my shoulder as I mounted Uniswan behind Pikachuett. I tipped my hat at him. "We're going to search from above. Don't follow us: you aren't wanted."

"She still won't believe you!" I patted Uniswan's neck to stop her from flying away. "You heard me. You can gather as many witnesses as you want. I deny your claims, and she'll believe me easily. The only true witness you would have is _Pikachuett_. And despite how she's agreeing with your words about not knowing what girls see in me, she _adores_ me just as much as her trainer does."

"I have to try. I can't just let you use her like this. I care about her too much for that."

"There isn't enough care in the world."

"Pika_chu_!" Pikachuett suddenly hit Jacob with a thunderbolt. I laughed as he fell.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Lily left in such a hurry that she left Pikachuett. And now she knows the true nature of the one she _used_ to adore. Let's go, Uniswan. We need to find your trainer."

I saluted to Jacob as Uniswan flew away. '_Don't worry, Lily. I'll find you_.'

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Lily

'_So… cold. Why does it have to be so close to night _now?' I thought as I hugged my knees to my chest. I'm sitting just beyond the entrance of a cave with nothing but the cave walls to protect me from the cold. My Pokéballs are in my bag. My bag is with Uniswan. And Uniswan is not _here_!

I wiped my cheeks as tears streamed down them. What's worse, that trip by water current has left me very wet and very tired from trying to fight against it despite my inability to swim. I don't know how to make a fire without matches, so I'm cold _and _wet.

To make matters even worse, I was supposed to shoot another video today. I had promised on my website because I _thought _I'd found something rare in Ash. Well, I did, but not quite as rare as I thought it was.

"To sum things up, I'm cold, wet, sad, confused, tired, hungry, thirsty, and alone," I said aloud.

_I'm losing my mind!_

I laid my forehead on my knees and sighed. I'm going to be here for at least the duration of the night, so I should try to think of something that would make me happy. Like the day I saw Iris again back in Unova. It was great because I had been reunited with my best friend. It was also the day I met….

"Lily! Lily, where are you?!"

"Pika!" "Pikachu!" "Uniswan!" I raised my head at the four calls. When I heard them again, I peeked out of the cave. Uniswan was hovering over the structure, looking around.

"Uniswan, I'm down here!" I waved my arms, jumping and yelling, until my Pokémon saw me.

"Swan!" I giggled as she landed and nuzzled my neck. I wrapped my arms around her neck and breathed her in, nuzzling into her warmth.

"Pikachu!" I backed away from the rare Pokémon in time to catch both Pikachus as they jumped into my arms and hugged me. After a moment, they looked at me with worry. "Pika pi?"

"I took an unwelcomed dip in the lake."

"Here" I looked over my shoulder at Ash as he draped his jacket across my shoulders. "It should help until I build a fire. For now, sit back in the cave with Uniswan while the Pikachus and I get stuff for the fire."

"Alright." I walked back into the cave with my hand on Uniswan's back. We sat with me leaning into her for warmth for five minutes until Ash and the Pikachus walked in with sticks in their arms.

"I wish I had something for you to dry off with. Like, a blanket or something," he said as he made the fire in the center of this part of the cave.

"That's alright: I don't really need one, and I have a blanket for Uniswan. The fire will work just fine for me, thank you. Can you hand me my bag?"

"Here you go." He handed me my bag.

I quietly went through it and pulled out two lunch boxes. In one was PokéFood, which I divided amongst the three Pokémon. In the other were a sandwich and some grapes. I broke the sandwich in half, put one half and some of the grapes on an extra platter, and pushed the platter to the raven.

"It isn't much, just what I didn't eat at lunch. But it's something."

"Thanks." We ate in silence as I dried off and warmed up by the fire.

"Where's Jake?"

"You've had a bad day already. I don't want to make it worse by telling you." I pulled out the blanket I keep stored for Uniswan and Pikachuett and started unfolding it.

"Did something happen to him?" I spread it carefully over the three sleeping Pokémon.

"Pikachuett hit him with a thunderbolt head on, if that's what you mean." I looked at him. "Jacob isn't what you think he is. He told me last night he's using you."

I shook my head in denial. "Jake would _never_…."

"He said you wouldn't believe me. I figured it was true, but I'm telling you anyway because I know what _I _say is true. He told me how you are becoming the most powerful person to deal with Pokémon. He wants to use you to be just as powerful."

"Why should I believe you?" I jumped to my feet. "You've been a jerk to me all day!"

"Only because he told me to back off!" He stood as well, our faces barely a foot apart. "Our Pokémon will back me up. You know deep down what I'm saying is true. Why would I lie to you?"

"Ash, please. Stop this," I pled, shaking my head and covering my ears. I felt his hands close around my wrists and pull them down gently.

"You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you. And I wouldn't tell you anything that I know will hurt you unless it is necessary."

I looked him in the eye, tears pooling in the corners of my own. He is destroying the perfect image I've always had of Jacob, and it hurts. Really bad. But… why _would_ he lie to me?

"I can't believe he would do this to me," I whispered as I blinked back tears.

"His mind has been tainted by his fame. I'm just glad you found out before it was too late." He let go of my wrists and pulled me into him as I leaned my head on his chest.

"I'm so glad I have you, Ash."

"I'm glad you allowed me to be here for you."

I giggled as I leaned my head up to kiss his cheek. Only… he was aiming for my forehead at the same time. My eyes widened as our lips met gently.

~Ash~

"Alright, Pikachu! Let's end this with thunderbolt!" I said to my partner.

"Pika_chu_!"

"Frillish is unable to battle! That makes Pikachu the winner, and Ash the challenger the victor!" the referee announced.

"What a battle! Against all odds, Ash and Pikachu beat Frillish and won the gym battle! It's like I said: the bond between those two is rare indeed!"

I smiled at Lily's announcement as I accepted the gym badge. She is filming an episode for her show to make up for missing yesterday's shooting. And it's all about me and Pikachu.

"Thanks for tuning in to Rare Finding with a Rare Lily! Have a Pokérific day! Ash, wave to the camera!" I waved and after a moment, she turned her camera off.

"That was an amazing battle, Ash. I've never been against someone quite like you before." I shook the gym leader's hand.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." I smiled as Lily joined my side.

"That's why he and Pikachu are so rare."

"Pikachu!" I chuckled as Pikachu climbed onto my shoulder and Pikachuett onto Lily's head. The show girl giggled at something the two said.

"What?" She shook her head, chuckling.

"Nothing, nothing. We need to go. Ash promised me he would let me and Pikachuett teach Pikachu how to perform in pageants. It was nice meeting you."

"You as well, Lily and Ash. Good luck, both of you." We waved and left the gym.

I sat down in the grass while Lily and Pikachuett taught Pikachu the basics of pageant performances. As I was rummaging through my backpack, I found a small basket. Inside were eight PokéPuffs.

_"I heard you like PokéPuffs. So I made you and Pikachu some."_

I picked up one of the red and blue ones and tasted it. And it was… so awesome I can't even describe it! I can tell Lily had made it just for me. I looked back into the basket and saw a wrapped box. I picked it up.

"Ash, you have to…! Hey, you found it!" I looked up at Lily as she knelt beside me. She called the Pikachus over and gave each of them a PikaPuff.

"I gave you this yesterday. But I didn't bother mentioning it because you wouldn't answer me." I opened the box and my eyes widened: inside was an opened locket with a picture of me with all of my Pokémon.

"Where'd you get this?" I looked up at her.

"I may have found a way to contact your mom and asked her to send the picture. Do you like it?"

"I love it. A lot. Thank you." She nodded and gave me a smile. As we looked into each other's eyes, I remembered what happened last night in the cave.

~Flashback~

_"I'm glad you allowed me to be here for you."_

_She giggled as I lowered my head down to kiss the top of her head. But then she looked up at me. Our lips met. After a few moments, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck._

_We stood there kissing for what felt like a lifetime (in the best of ways). In reality, it was probably only about a minute before she pulled away slowly and bit her lip, looking at me with a blush._

_"I'm… getting a bit tired. Good night, Ash."_

_"Night." I watched her sit beside Uniswan and lead her head onto her Pokémon's back._

~End Flashback~

Now it's kind of awkward between us because we don't know where to go from here. Well, I know where I _want _to go from here. But I won't push her. Jacob almost did that before, and I refuse to be like him.

"So, what was it I have to do?"

"Oh, right." She shook her head, giving me the impression that maybe she was remembering last night as well. "We have come up with a beginning of a move using both Pikachus' thunderbolts and Uniswan's psychic. Wanna see it?"

"Sure." We all stood up and walked to where Uniswan was eating some berries.

"And what's great about this is that we only need one prop. Pikachu and Pikachuett take care of the rest." I nodded and watched them demonstrate.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Lily

"Ok, there's a pageant today. And I think a gym is right beside the stadium, if not on the same street. Perhaps we could win a tiara _and _you can get another badge in one day."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. I gotta admit, now that I know what I'm expecting, I am so psyched for a pageant. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" I smiled as the two got really riled up.

"Lily?"

"Hm?" I turned around and smiled when I saw the mauve haired boy staring at Ash and me. "Hey there, Paul."

"Huh?" The raven turned around as well and scowled lightly (which, I admit, I barely caught because I was so busy staring at the other boy). "Seriously? You know Paul?"

When I didn't answer immediately, Pikachuett touched my cheek lightly. "Oh, yeah. Anyone who's been to the Sinnoh region knows Paul. But my case is special."

"How special is your case… exactly?" I bit my lip and looked down at my feet, blushing lightly.

"He saved me from a few Pokémon that had become angered for some unknown reason. And…." I rubbed my arm, blushing further. "We may have dated."

"You… two… dated?"

"Yeah, he was teaching me how to be a good trainer even in the hard show business I had fallen in love with. I guess it just… happened." I made patterns on the ground with my toe, not daring to look up at the either boy.

"Oh. I guess I should leave you two to do some catching up then. Nice seeing you again, Paul." I looked up as Ash walked away.

"Ash, wait!" He rounded a corner without looking back at me. "Oh, _why_ does he do that every time I reunite with some one? He did that with Jake too."

"I don't know. Maybe he's a bit jealous." I shrugged. "You want to get some lunch?"

"Sure. The pageant isn't until later, and I'm sure Ash is about to go to that gym I told him about. Are _you_ going to compete in the Camos league, Paul?"

"Why else would I be in Camos?" I slid my hand into the crook of his elbow and walked with him to a restaurant.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you found out about the series of pageants and had hoped to see me again?" I teased lightly.

"That's part of it."

~After Lunch~

"Where _is_ he? We need to get into costume soon." Paul shrugged, and I sighed. "Oh, I thought I could count on him. Instead, he gets all jealous again _just_ because I told him we dated."

"If I know Ash as much as I think I do, he doesn't get put off so easily. And he doesn't let anyone down."

"Well he's letting _me_ down." I lowered my face into my hands, fighting back tears.

"Pika pi." Pikachuett laid her head on mine sadly.

"Lily!" I looked up and saw Ash running towards us holding a bag. "Is it too late for us to compete?" he asked as he stopped directly in front of me.

"No, but we hardly have enough time to pick out our costumes."

"Actually, Pikachu and I already took care of that. That's why we're so late."

"Like I said, he never lets anyone down," Paul said as Ash handed me two boxes. "I'll be in the audience. Don't let him embarrass you, Lily."

"Don't worry. I know he won't." I waved to Paul as Ash and I walked to the dressing rooms.

~Line Break~

"Now, it's time for our final round: the Pokémon performances! First up, we have Ash and Lily!" I straightened my pink and yellow dress before pulling out my Pokéball.

"Uniswan, it's time for your close up!" My Pokémon appeared in the center of the stage in a burst of stars. "Alright, Pikachuett, you as well!"

"Come on out, Pikachu!" Ash said. Both appeared standing on Uniswan's back.

"Pikachu!" Ash and I walked behind the center curtains.

"Hey, I see three Pokémon, but no trainers! What are they up to?!" the coordinator asked.

"Alright, Uniswan! Use Psychic on this!" I threw the blanket out to the Pokémon. A light pink ring made it take the shape of a theatre curtain.

"Ok, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on the blanket!"

"You too, Pikachuett!" The two thunderbolts lit up the makeshift curtain. As the crowd cheered and the maintained control, Ash and I joined Uniswan, Pikachu, and Pikachuett behind it. We mounted her, and our Pikachus stood on our shoulders.

"Pikachu, use Eletroball!" The ball flew high into the air.

"Pikachuett, use Thunderbolt again! Uniswan, when it hits, use Psychic to lift the curtains!" I added.

"Pika_chu_!" The Thunderbolt made the Electroball burst, creating a pathway of yellow lights in front of us. When the blanket lifted, Uniswan flew out through the path and hovered over the crowd.

~Ash~

"I'm sending you the video now. The judges say it was the most beautiful performance they have _ever_ seen. Can you believe that, Iris?"

"Totally. I always tell you that whenever you come up with a new performance, Lily."

"Axew, ew!"

"Thanks, you guys." I set down Lily's cup of tea beside her hand, and she smiled up at me. "Thank you, Ash."

"You're welcome. Hey, Iris."

"Hi, Ash!" I walked out of the room and back to the main room where I sat across from Paul at the table. We're resting in the hotel we had decided to stay in for a while.

"Is she still talking to Iris?" he asked.

"Of course. I learned the two of them can talk for hours at a time."

"That they can. So how'd you meet Lily?"

"Iris, Cilan, and I had just returned to the Unova region when she had attracted attention in the main market. That's when she saw Iris, and we were introduced to each other."

"Really?! Wow, that is so awesome! Iris, I'll talk to you later, ok?! I gotta go!" Paul and I looked at the door of the room when we heard Lily's voice.

"What's she squealing about now?" he asked.

"Guys, guys, guys, guess what!" She ran to us, vibrating with excitement. "I just got word that over 100 wild Metapods are about to evolve into Butterfrees _really_ soon! Can we go watch?! Please, please, please?!"

"I'm in. It could be fun. What about you, Paul?"

"Well…." He looked unsure.

"Oh _please_?!" She latched onto his arm and gave him a sweet and innocent look. "Pretty please?! Pretty please with frosting, sprinkles, chocolate, and an Electivire on top?!"

"Even _I_ can't say no to that face and… Lily Logic. I'll go."

"Yay! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Pikachu and Pikachuett jumped onto our shoulders and Lily grabbed me and Paul. She pulled us up and led us into the middle of the forest where she stopped. "This is it. This is where we'll see them." She pulled out a PokéBall. "Come on out, Uniswan!"

"Swan." I watched her settle Uniswan down in the grass.

"Well, are you two waiting for an invitation or something? Sit down! It's about to start." We sat on either side of her as she slung off her bag. "I brought some PokéPuffs."

"Did you make my kind?" Paul asked her. She reached inside and pulled out three small baskets.

"Of course. I made PikaPuffs, UniPuffs, Ash Catch 'ems, Purple Pauls, and Lily Puffs." She opened the baskets to show all twenty four PokéPuffs.

"You're amazing," I told her as we each grabbed one. She fed one to Uniswan while giving me a smile.

"Thank you. Oh, look!" she gasped in awe, pointing up.

We looked and saw what she meant. Butterfree were taking flight right above us. She sighed in content and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's so beautiful. Don't you think so?" Paul and I nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you two came with me."

"Anytime," the mauve haired boy replied.

~Line Break~

I woke up slowly and facing away from the others. When the Butterfree had flown away, Lily had already fallen asleep. Paul and I didn't want to wake her, so we stuck around. Guess we fell asleep as well.

"Hey, guys," I yawned as I stretched. "We should probably get back to the hotel now. It's getting…." I looked around. "Where's Lily?" Paul woke up.

"She was with the Pokémon." I looked over at the Pikachus and Uniswan.

"She's not anymore."

"Pika?" Pikachuett woke up and glanced around sleepily. "Pika pi? Pikachu!" That woke the other two up as well.

"She left her good luck charm," Paul said as he picked up a charm bracelet from where she had been sleeping at. "She _never_ takes this off."

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Last time I saw her bracelet off of her wrist, she had just been kidnapped by fortune hunters."

"Yeah, I thought so."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


	12. Chapter 12

**To ****nico2883****, I have taken your comment into consideration. But at the moment, I have no purpose for making Lily jealous of, well, anyone. It doesn't exactly fit with the flow of the story. I shall consider further when I continue with the sequel, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

Chapter twelve: Lily

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?! Please let me go! I'll do anything! I just want to return to my friends!" I called out. I had awakened to being strapped to a metal arm chair instead of with Ash, Paul, and the Pokémon.

Something slimy wrapped around my body from head to toe slowly, much to my disgust. I tensed as it tightened just as a door opened and a man walked in.

"Ah, the Pokémodel awakens. I was so glad when I found you in the woods. Taking you was the easy part," he said gently.

"What do you want from me?" The room suddenly brightened, momentarily blinding me.

"It's simple, really. I need a new lab rat."

When the light was less painful, I looked around. My heart thudded when I saw brain dead teens in similar positions as me, and I instantly wished the light was still blinding me.

"Please tell me _that_ won't happen to _me_."

"Of course not! I have now perfected the procedure. And you are the ideal subject. You control many rare and powerful Pokémon."

"Leave my Pokémon out of your sick plan! As a matter of fact, leave _me_ out of it!"

"I just can't do that. You see, my team needs someone like you to lead it. So, when I push this button, that rope will make your heart so dark that you would _want_ to lead us. And since your heart is so connected to your Pokémon, they will become just as dark."

"No! Please, don't do this!"

"It's already done." He pushed a button, and the rope tightened even more. I screamed as dark bolts shot through me.

~Ash~

"Lily!"

"Pika!" "Pikachu!" "Uniswan!" The Pokémon and I called out our friend's name as we looked through the forest for her.

"She isn't here, Ash. We need to go find Officer Jenny in order to report this," Paul told me from behind us.

"She has to be around here somewhere. She couldn't have just disappeared like that." I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Lily, where are you?!"

"Pika!"

"Huh?" I turned around at Pikachuett's strangled cry. She and Uniswan were on the ground twitching as if they were in pain. "Hey, what's wrong?" I knelt in front of the two and touched their heads.

"Ash, don't!" Paul warned. I looked back at him to ask why, but….

"Pika_chu_!" I yelled as Pikachuett's thunderbolt hit me square on. I flew back against a tree.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu ran towards me.

"Uni_swan_!" A fire blast hit me, and I yelled again.

"Hey, what gives?! Why are they attacking me?! Whoa!" I scrambled away to avoid Uniswan's Iron Horn.

"I think something happened to Lily that is somehow also affecting her Pokémon," Paul answered. I jumped back to get away from Pikachuett's Iron Tail.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu stood between me and Pikachuett with his arms spread out as if to protect me from her. "Pika, Pikachu! Pika!"

"Pika_chu_!"

"Pika!" I caught Pikachu and fell back when her thunderbolt hit him.

"We have to get away from them," the mauve haired boy pointed out.

"Hey, Twerps! Grab on!" I looked up at James's voice. A ladder was dangling out of their balloon, which Paul and I grabbed so that they could pull us up.

"Thanks." I sat in the bottom of the basket as they flew us away.

"Don't think we're on your side now, Twerp. It's just… we know who grabbed Twerpett. And… we kind of need your help," Jessie told us reluctantly.

"Explain yourself," Paul demanded.

"There's this new group called Team Universe. They have this mad scientist that experiments on different trainers. His latest experiment, if it works, should turn a person's heart dark," Meowth explained.

"A true trainer's heart is connected to his/her Pokémon's heart," I muttered, piecing it all together.

"The only way Uniswan and Pikachuett could've turned dark so quickly is if… Lily was turned… dark herself," Paul figured out.

"This is bad," I summed up.

~Line Break~

"Come on, buddy. You have to get better," I muttered to Pikachu. We're flying toward the nearest Pokémon Center to get Pikachu some help.

"You two took some serious damage from Uniswan and Pikachuett's attacks," James said unnecessarily.

"We couldn't even defend ourselves. They caught us off guard."

"Alright, Pokémon Center is directly below us," Meowth announced.

"Thanks, Meowth." He nodded as Paul and I dropped onto the roof of the building. I buckled slightly, and he caught me by the arm; I nodded my thanks as we made our way to the lobby of the Center. "Nurse Joy, we need your help!"

~Later~

"Pikachu!" I looked up and smiled when I saw Pikachu running to me. He climbed onto my shoulder.

"He'll be fine. The worst of it was the emotional hit," Nurse Joy told me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Ash." Paul and I waved as we walked out of the Pokémon Center. Team Rocket was waiting for us with their balloon nowhere in sight.

"So what's the plan from here?" Meowth asked.

"We need to find Team Universe's headquarters," Paul answered. "We find them, and we find Lily."

"How about I make that easier for you?!" a voice said above us. We jumped apart as a white blast hit the ground between where we had been standing. Looking up, I saw….

"Lily?!" The blond smirked at Paul from her perch on a hover board.

"You know, only my _friends_ can call me Lily! And _you're _not my friend!"

"You and I will _always _be more than friends, Lily!" he retorted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetcakes!" She pulled out a PokéBall. "But that's over now! Electivire, let's go!" Her Pokémon shot out of the ball as she threw it into the air, landing on her board.

"Electivire huh?! Two can play that game! Electivire, stand by for battle!" I remembered something as he brought out his Pokémon.

"She _only_ has rare Pokémon," I told Paul. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered.

"Let's show them _your_ rarity! Electivire, use Hydrocannon!" Paul's electric Pokémon was knocked out instantly. "Rare Electivire: the _only_ one to be able to learn water type moves!"

"Electivire, return!"

"Boys, say hello to my _new_ friends! This is my team, Team Universe! And we're going to take over the universe! Isn't that right, boys?!"

"Yes, wonderfully and beautifully evil Lily!" the team behind her chanted.

"Oh, did I forget to mention?! I am now the leader because they love my good looks! Ain't that right boys?!" They all nodded enthusiastically. "That's nothing new, right Ash and Paul?! After all, we became close because you were attracted to my looks!"

"That's not true! I…!" I protested.

"Don't bore me! Get _all_ of them! And take their Pokémon!"

"I don't think so! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" I said. He started to do so, but then he was frozen by a… pink ring. Lily laughed as Uniswan and Pikachuett flew up to her. "Oh no."

"Oh yes! Uniswan, use Psychic to separate the nuisances from their Pokémon! All except for Meowth!" I watched helplessly as pink rings took away our Pokémon. Metal claws grabbed us and put us in a big cage.

"Lily, you gotta fight whatever is controlling you! It isn't you!" Paul said, pressing into the bars of the cage.

"Pikachuett, use Thunderbolt to make him shut up!"

"Pika_chu_!"

"Paul!" I caught him and fell back into the cage bars as well when he went flying.

"Alright, Twerps, listen up," Jessie said. "In order to beat out Twerpett, we need a plan. Because just trying to talk to her isn't working."

"Obviously," I moaned, rubbing my head. "We need a way to talk to her without her Pokémon so close. Which, now that I think about it, is impossible."

"Exactly. Pikachuett will never be too far away now," Paul pointed out.

"Hey, what if you call the other Twerps?" Meowth suggested. We looked over at him. "Like Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Brock."

"Hey, that might actually work," James agreed.

"It's worth a shot. I can't come up with anything else," I said. Paul nodded.

**Alright people, quick announcement. I have officially started a new Pokémon forum called Welcome to the Camos Region. So if you would like to roleplay as a trainer journeying through a new region, search my forum up. I shall be waiting.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
